This proposal is for an ADAMHA RSA. An RSA will allow me to accomplish the following goals: (1) integrate our model of relevant patient characteristics, our generic model of psychotherapeutic process, our phase theory of targets for therapeutic interventions, our dosage model of therapeutic effectiveness and third generation service research; (2) develop an archive of psychotherapy utilization based on epidemiologic surveys and reports from outpatient clinics; (3) develop collaborative psychotherapy service delivery research efforts with clinical investigators at other sites; and, (4) increase my technical knowledge in the area of services research. The intellectual heart of this proposal is the bringing together of diverse strands of research and theory that have manifested themselves in my work over the past 30 years. This work has led me to the cutting edge of both psychotherapy and service research. I am now in a position to provide some leadership in forging this important linkage, i.e., to move psychotherapy research into the service area where it can impact more directly on clinical practice and public policy and to raise the consciousness of service researchers regarding the critical clinical phenomena involved in psychotherapy, the most frequently used mental health service in this country.